Golden Freddy and Bonnie's Christmas shoping
by Clover171
Summary: Golden Freddy and Bonnie have left the pizzaria to do some christmas shopping because of Freddy 1,2 and 3's rule ANO LEAVING THE PIZZARIA. But they do anyway to do some shoping but will they be spoted! Also imagen them all as little chibi people like how pikachufanz draws them plz or there will be some confusion. Please review also ciel phantomhive makes a cameo.
1. Chapter 1

"So I guess no one has done any christmas shopping?" Golden Freddy asked Bonnie who was listening to the noises coming from the girls bathroom. "No I guess not, but I'm more concerned with these noises." Bonnie then invited Goldy to listen with him,"hmmmmmmahhhh oh foxy sAAaamma more more!" "Ghagjaghaaaa it's on my-" Goldy and Bonnie then left the door alone very confused. 3:10 They whent to the lost and found to get some snow gear "okay these seem to fit the description! I like these, the dinosaur print on the pants and jacket! 'Jurasic Park' cool Goldy what did you find?..." Bonnie was a bit shocked to see Goldy had chosen a little girls snow gear with the jacket bearing a picture of a pony princess matched with magenta mittens, a matching skirt and panties also found in lost and found with a pair of above knee high boots. "Goldy those are girl clothes!" Bonnie shouted at him "I'm sorry but YOU took the only pair of boy snow clothes in here! Hmmm, huh 'princess celestia(c)' she's cute." Goldy said a bit happy. They then walked down the east hall but not until they peaked into party room 1 to see Toy Freddy, Current Freddy and Toy Chica acting a little strange, But they ignored it and walked on down to the show stage were they saw a strange liquid on the floor but they tried to ignore it but Goldy accidently slipped and fell face first into it. It took a second for Goldy to to get up but accidentally fall butt first in it getting it on his underpants and skirt and legs, "what is this stuff it's so sticky and it's all over me iwe!" Bonnie helped him up and they left the pizza place to go get some presents for there friends.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay so what do we have to get?" Goldy asked Bonnie. "We'll Chica wants a brand new dress, old chica wants hands and a fixed jaw line so we'll get her mittens and a Dora the explore mask, hmm toy Bonnie and Freddy wants school uniforms to pretend they're being educated, hmm no wait that's only toy Freddy he can't stand it if he's not educated so Toy Bonnie wants a kuroshituji cosplay outfit hmm Ciel Phantomhive, toy chica wants a new makeup kit, ummmm Foxy wants a New hat, but instead let's get him a PGZ cosplay outfit we'll get him a blossom one, uh let me think yes mangle wants a turtle neck and a hat for Jeremy..." He was then stopped by Goldy who spotted the perfect place to get all that stuff. They both set there eyes on what looks to be a old 'Jack in the Box' that was turned into the discount last minute present shop with very cheep but pretty looking lights all round the biulding. WOOOOOOSH the cold blizzard had swept golds skirt up making him have to hold it in the front, But not the back. "Ugh I can't stand this blizzard anymore let's go i-AAAH! Stupid blizzard come on!" Bonnie and Goldy entered the shop a bell rang on the door. The shop was kinda cluttered with cloth, electronics, old toys and little broken trinkets. The shop keeper was pretty sad looking wearing only a white tank top with stains on it with and red and white boxers he look kinda like..."Oh, welcome to my shop oh please buy something old gill needs this and wait don't I know you from some where little boy and girl wearing animal masks?" Said 'Gill' Bonnie and Goldy then took there hoods down scaring Gill,"GHAAAAA! The bear and the Bunnie there back to kill me!" "GHAAAAA! The midleaged old night guard!" Yelled Bonnie and Goldie in union. "Oh please gill has a family with a wife and kids!" Gill pleaded "No you don't!" Bonnie declared,"we know because you left your wallet back at the pizzaria." Bonnie gave him his wallet back."hay I had 50$ in here!" Goldy replied"u, no it didn't." " ya your right gill has no money..." Gill said sadly Goldy decided to end this"were just here to buy christmas-" that made gill very happy"YES BUY EVERY THING PLEASE!" After giving them what they asked for Goldy spotted a very pretty porcelain doll, he picked it up and examined it."maybe we can get this as a center piece?" "Oh ya that doll has absolutely nothing wrong with it!" Gill exclaimed "huhu I'll kill you in your sleep."the doll said to Goldy promotions him to drop it. Upon it breaking a spirit came of it and went through the ceiling."are you kidding me" Goldy asked in a very disappointed tone"okay let's just go we got what we needed." Bonnie said a bit annoyed"oh gill put that stuff on Freddy Fazzbears tab, F-A-Z-Z-B-E-A-R!" Bonnie told him happily as they doned there hoods and left to get a tree.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie held the bags because Goldy unfortunately had to keep his skirt down as they made there way to the 'All night Tree sale!". Bonnie started thinking 'ugh this is so hard we have a cardboard cut out of a tree at the pizzeria why don't we use that? Wait what's that on Goldy's butt?' It was that evil spirit that was in the doll it was swarming around Goldy's butt trying to put a rusty knife in it 'oh no!' With out thinking he dropped the bags and "Bonnie why did you?" Grabbed Goldy's but trying to grab the knife. "GHAAAA! B-Bonnie what are you doing!?" Goldy yelped. "Were..." Bonnie kept wiggling them so vigeresly"B-B-B-BOOOOONNNNIIIEEE!" Bonnie stopped and looked up at his friend who was noodle legged and had tears in his eyes and his hands on his crouch protecting it from the same thing. "W-'sniff' why Bonnie w-why d-id 'sniff' you do that?!" Bonnie was struggling to remember until he finally remembered,"I thought I saw-" "NO just forget it lets just get a tree." Bonnie saw how disappointed in him Goldy looked as they finally reached the tree sale.

Golden Freddy's POV

That man at the counter WAS so rude treating us like children...wait that's what were dressed up as, But did he have to call me a 'LITTLE LADY' and pat me on the head grrrr he's so ugh. we left his covered tent to go pick a tree. I was going to go ask Bonnie witch tree he thinks looks nice but then I remembered he...hmmm...

Bonnie's POV

Goldy why won't you listen to me, I'm sorry I was just trying to help you...hmmm I wonder what tree he likes he won't talk to me anymore, he just looks away and keeps his distance from me I want his trust back he's my best friend!

No POV

They found the perfect tree not to big not to small it would fit next to show stage perfectly. 'Hmmm I wonder if Bonnie loves this tree as much as, w-wait what's that on Bonnie's head?' It was the spirit from the store again Bonnie had his hood down because it was bothering his ears and the spirit had a bottle of poison and was about to pour it in his ear! 'NOT BONNIE HES MY BEST FRIEND!' With out any thinking like Bonnie he jumped onto Bonnie pining him on his chest then he started to pull his ears down to keep the spirit from getting to them. "STOP IT!" Bonnie yelled pushing Goldy off him. "UGH YOU DID THIS TO GET BACK AT ME YOU!" Bonnie started but then he calmed down when he herd Goldy trie to explain, "b-but I saw it I saw the-" "spirit I did to while we were walking here he had a rusty knife." They decided to make up and be friends again. As they were about to walking back to the tent to tell the man what tree they wanted, Bonnie had tripped and tried to use Goldy to keep him up only to fall face first onto his crouch. "This would be sexy if this was Toy Chica this is just gross!" Bonnie said angrily that Goldy wasn't the very sexy and attractive Toy Chica and her women parts,"Bonnie will you get up before I rip your endoskeleton out." Goldy told him with a very scary and dark face. "Ugh what did I trip on, uh oh no." Bonnie had directed there attention to the rusty knife on the ground, they knew it was after them for braking its vessel.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why is it always us!? Why not Dora the explorer she deserves it more!" Goldy was starting to freak out only to be calmed down by Goldy"shut up or I will hurt you." The best as he could. They rung up there tree and everything was going fine until "well you should go get your mommy to help your and your brother carry that big tree to the car little lady!" Then Goldy grabbed him by the collar and stares at him and says"I'm going to fucking murder you" he lets him go and grabs the tree with Bonnie and leaves. "I hate Five Nights at Freddys!" The man says as they leave. "We're is a car we can com-endear?" Bonnie joked,"there's one with a very familiar night guard." Goldy smiled evilly. "Ya Cindy I may have to look after them during the holidays...I know it's shity there they trie to kill you but oh wait there's some kids here I think there lost I'll be back. Hello kids are you lost do you want me to help me find your mommy and daddy? Wow your so strong holding that really big christmas...wait oh no." Bonnie and Goldy the showed the man there faces with devilish grind on them and dilated pupils."Hello Jeremy Fitzgerald." They said in a evil union. "Now were going to put this tree on your car and your going to drive us to Freddys okay?" Bonnie said with a demented smile. The car driving away into the night can make someone think 'were are they going to in such a rush?' That exactly what Jeremy's girlfriend was thinking "j-jeremy are you okay are those k-kids okay Jeremy!?" "It's Uuuusss!" Goldy sang in a childish tune "JERE-!" Bonnie hung up for Goldy "goooodbyyyee!" Jeremy Fitzjerald was so scared having killer animatronics in his backseat forcing him to drive to the most dangerous place in the world...A KIDS PIZZA PLACE! they were in the parking lot when Jeremy asked a dangerous question,"Golden Freddy why are you wearing a skirt?" "...I'll be right back." They waited one second and they herd a very loud scream then Goldy came back inside"lost and found didn't have any pants." Goldy said with cute smile. Jeremy was forced to help them bring the tree inside."why do you need this tree?" Jeremy asked "you can find out if you go online to and check out this fan fiction if you want then you'll know why or even note the author!" Goldy told him "wait what author?" Bonnie and Jeremy asked "ME THE AUTHOR! IM RIGHTING THE STORY RIGHT NOW AND MAKING YOUR DIALOG!" "Are you God or something!?" Jeremy and Bonnie ask "HAY he's right he's righting our dialog right now... This is wie-amazing." Jeremy exclaims Bonnie agrees "No I don't!" Fine then rule 63"ghaa turn me back!" Fine I'll just right the story, so as the two animatronics bring the tree inside Jeremy helps them out with decorating against his will they put up tinsel, popcorn garland, ornaments of all shapes and sizes and colors but waited to out the star on top till day. On his way out Jeremy tripped over toy freddy sleeping on the toy stage just lying down on it cuddling with a nutcracker. "We're finally done so now let's get some sleep. No wait what's that." Bonnie pointed at the shadow in the form of a rabit with the face of the evil spirit. "Let run" "okay" Goldy agrees.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonnie and Goldy ran up the east hall trying to escape from the thing but it wouldn't stop they tried to run down the west hall but it came again they hid in party room 4 to blimp into a hidden air duct but it was in there to! They hid in the office under the desk were they herd."there has to be something in here to turn me back to normal...GHAAAA WHAT THAT THING, it's like a shadowy Bonnie! Wait it's gone!" Toy Bonnie was being very weird but they had no time for that they were very sleepy so they decided to nap a bit. 7:00 am hmm when they awoke they headed toward the party room (3rd one) to have breakfast with the other animatronics. Party room 3 the place the gang usually hangs out in the morning and for the Chica's to power up.

Golden Freddy and Bonnie's POV's

WAT. Mangle's arm is attached to Foxy's hook and he's wearing a school girl outfit, Freddy is dressed in Toy Chica's cloths, Toy Chica's wearing Freddys cloths, and as it turns out Toy Freddy and Bonnie are in each other's suites. Fritz smith then came in in a umpire uniform, rainboots, gloves and a hockey stick asking what's going on and that he's taking care of us all christmas brake. Oh great he was rehired!


End file.
